


Как мальчишка

by Siimes



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/pseuds/Siimes
Summary: Ты обижен, что у тебя отобрали праздничное настроение. Как мальчишка.
Relationships: Bastian Schweinsteiger/Mesut Özil





	Как мальчишка

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — после матча отборочного раунда Германия:Швеция, который закончился ничьей 4:4.  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

В раздевалке царило тягучее, потрясённое молчание. Долговязый Нойер под его давлением скрючился на краю лавки, опёршись локтями о колени и опустив голову. Казалось, будто Мануэль решил превратиться в молчаливую статую. Конечно, вряд ли живому и непоседливому Нойеру это удастся, но сейчас он с головой погрузился в размышления. Как, впрочем, и все остальные, расположившись, кто где. Швайнштайгер скосил глаза на своего соседа по лавке и по номеру — Озиль лежал навзничь головой к нему и со странным выражением на лице уставился в потолок. В отличие от остальных, Мезут выглядел не подавленным, а будто бы обиженным. Хотя, может, Швайнштайгеру так казалось из-за необычного ракурса, с которого он мог видеть лицо Озиля. Бастиан перевёл взгляд на Лама, но тот был слишком погружён в свои мысли, чтобы обращать внимание на настроение членов своей команды. Впрочем, всё объяснимо — Филипп первый, с кого спросит их тренер. Швайнштайгер обвёл взглядом молчавших ребят и принялся стягивать с себя насквозь мокрую и противно липнущую к телу перепачканную форму. Открывать рот не хотелось, да и разговоры явно были бессмысленны на данный момент. Все или переругались бы, или впали в уныние. Лучше всего будет переодеться и немного отдохнуть, собравшись с мыслями и обдумав тот урок, который сегодня им преподали шведы. Потихоньку, хоть и всё также молча, его примеру последовали и остальные.

***

Вжикнув молнией, Швайнштайгер расстегнул куртку, так как согрелся, когда вернулся в отель после короткой вылазки, и чётким движением постучался. Ему пришлось немного подождать, прежде чем дверь номера открылась и на пороге показался хмурый Озиль.

— Вообще-то я немного занят, — несколько нелюбезно произнёс Мезут, — собираю вещи.

На его шее висело белоснежное отельное полотенце, которое ловило капли воды, стекающие с мокрых тёмных волос.

— Я купил «Берлинское», — спокойно проигнорировал намёк Бастиан и, отодвинув Озиля плечом, прошёл в номер. — Мне не кажется, что тебе нужно много времени, чтобы уложить вещи в чемодан, — вынес свой вердикт Швайнштайгер, окинув взглядом порядок, царивший вокруг. — Так что можешь позволить себе перерыв в сборах.

Мезут вздохнул за его спиной, закрыл дверь и подошёл к мини-бару, чтобы достать бокалы. Бастиан вытащил из небольшого белого пакета две бутылки Берлинер Вайссе и одну с малиновым сиропом и со стуком поставил их на стеклянную крышку кофейного столика. А вчера здесь красовался белый праздничный торт со свечками. Затем он снял куртку, бросив её на диванчик, но не тронул намотанный на шею шарф. Озиль поставил бокалы рядом с пивом, отошёл к радиатору под окном и прибавил отопления.

— Ты же всё время мёрзнешь, — пояснил он в ответ на удивлённый взгляд Швайнштайгера.

— А, — глубокомысленно выдал Бастиан и сел на диванчик около кофейного столика, поспешив заняться бутылками.

— Не подумай, что я хочу тебя выгнать, — Мезут опустился рядом с ним. — Но если ты пришёл поговорить о сегодняшнем матче, то я немного не в настроении. За этим тебе лучше пойти к Томасу или Филиппу.

— То есть, «катись ты со своим пивом к Ламу, Швайни»? — «перевёл» Бастиан, следя за тем, чтобы правильно разлить напиток по бокалам.

— Нет, пиво можешь оставить здесь, — хмыкнул в ответ Озиль и наклонился вперёд в его сторону, потянувшись за бокалом.

До Швайнштайгера донёсся свежий, будто снежный, запах волос Мезута. Видимо, тот недавно вышел из душа перед приходом нежданного визитёра, но не успел ещё высушить голову.

— Не жадничай, — Бастиан передал бокал Озилю. — Моя компания тоже может быть приятной. И я не собирался обсуждать сегодняшний матч, — Швайнштайгер размотал шарф, снял его с шеи и бросил поверх куртки.

Он хотел просто поговорить. Оставлять без внимания странное выражение лица Мезута после матча было нельзя. Лидер должен поддерживать боевой дух и внимательно следить за сплоченностью команды, но Ламу сейчас было не до этого, и Швайнштайгер решил самостоятельно проверить свои наблюдения.

— Я подумал, что тебе может не хватать компании сегодня, — Бастиан сделал неторопливый глоток, желая как следует распробовать необычный вкус пива.

— Сами не участвовал в сегодняшней игре, — медленно проговорил Озиль и бросил на него внимательный взгляд. — То есть, ты думаешь, что я чувствую себя неловко, когда в команде столько «баварцев»?

— Вовсе нет, — Швайнштайгер отвлёкся от пива и удивлённо посмотрел на Мезута. — Ты часть команды в игре, и так было всегда. Просто с ребятами из одного клуба легче найти общий язык, потому что много времени проводишь вместе, — пояснил он и расслабленно откинулся на спинку диванчика. — Ведь ты чуть ли не с порога хотел отправить меня к «баварцам».

Озиль согласно наклонил голову и удобней расположился на диване, забросив ноги на столик и скрестив их в лодыжках.

— А ты решил меня развлечь, раз я тут... один, — выдвинул он новое предположение и отпил пива.

— Не путай меня, пожалуйста, — поморщился Бастиан. — Я имел в виду, что вне игры трудно что-то заметить, когда находишься не в одном клубе. Мне хочется понять, что за странное выражение было у тебя на лице там, в раздевалке.

— Странное? — переспросил Мезут, приподнимая брови, и пожал плечами. — Почему ты так решил? Оно было бы странным, если бы я улыбался. Такое же, как и у всех.

Швайнштайгер нахмурился, подбирая слова:

— Нет, не такое же. Все были подавлены и растеряны, а ты... расстроен.

Они замолчали, потягивая пиво. Радиатор приятно грел, и по номеру поплыл малиновый запах.

— Вообще-то я не обратил внимания, с какими лицами все сидели, — наконец, сказал Озиль.

— Как и остальные, я думаю, — тут же отозвался Бастиан, согласно кивая.

— Кроме тебя, — Мезут внимательно поглядел на него поверх бокала. — Ты решил, что я расстроен.

— Я не очень понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду, — Швайнштайгер как-то огорчённо вздохнул, привстал, чтобы поставить бокал на столик, и откинулся обратно. — Ты выглядел по-другому, вот я и обратил внимание.

Озиль задумчиво побарабанил пальцами по колену.

— Я был... разочарован, — он убрал ноги со столика и, потянувшись вперёд, поставил бокал. — Мы подарили шведам матч, — негромко проговорил Мезут, тщательно подбирая слова.

Бастиан моргнул. Он не ожидал, что Озиль вдруг так откроется.

— Подарили? — медленно повторил Швайнштайгер. — Нет, ты не разочарован, Мезут. Ты обижен.

Как мальчишка, которому на следующий день после дня рождения влепили в школе низкую оценку, испортив всё настроение от праздника.

— Хочешь сказать, я обижен на шведов, что они не подарили нам победу в честь моего дня рождения? — возмутился Озиль, быстро сообразив логику рассуждений Бастиана.

— Нет, ты обижен, что у тебя отобрали праздничное настроение, — с улыбкой фыркнул Швайнштайгер. — Как мальчишка.

Он стащил с шеи Мезута полотенце, набросил его ему на голову и принялся энергично тереть.

— Эй, перестань! — донёсся приглушённый вскрик, и Озиль замахал руками.

— Разочарован как мальчишка. И ходишь с мокрыми волосами как мальчишка, — внезапно Швайнштайгер остановился, позволив полотенцу соскользнуть назад, и расхохотался, глядя на раскрасневшееся от возмущения лицо Озиля.

Судя по всему, тот наконец-то отвлёкся от своих переживаний, которыми мучился с финального свистка судьи. Бастиан потянул концы полотенца, приближая к себе Мезута, наклонился навстречу и уверенно поцеловал губы, пахнущие кислой горечью и малиной.

— Теперь ты не будешь вертеться всю ночь, обдумывая несущественное в этой игре, — Швайнштайгер спокойно отстранился, отпуская махровые концы.

— Да, вместо этого я буду вертеться, обдумывая, отчего мне показалось, будто сегодня прилетело Мюллеру1, когда явно по голове получил ты, Басти, — удивлённо округлил и так обычно широко распахнутые глаза Озиль.

Швайнштайгер расхохотался.

— На нашей следующей встрече со Швецией2 постараюсь это исправить, чтобы тебе не пришлось ничего обдумывать, — Бастиан взял с дивана свои куртку и шарф и поднялся на ноги. — А было всё просто и понятно, — добавил он, улыбаясь, и направился к выходу.

— Иди уже, ты мешаешь нашему с пивом уединению, — отмер Мезут и отсалютовал Бастиану бокалом.

В ответ он получил довольный смех, и за Швайнштайгером закрылась дверь.

Октябрь, 2012

**Author's Note:**

> 1 На 62 минуте матча Мюллер и Ольссон одновременно попытались отбить мяч, в результате чего столкнулись головами.  
> 2 Матч Швеция:Германия, последний в отборочном раунде, состоится 15 октября 2013 года, прям в день рождения Озиля.


End file.
